Wheatley's Descent
by ASHPoD67
Summary: Wheatley, after years in space, crashes into the moon. And after he is taken back to Earth, he is captured by what seems to be the government. But things aren't always what they seem...
1. Crash Into Dust

_Wheatley's Descent_

_Crash Into Dust_

Space. Space was an infinite abyss of pure cold, with lots of darkness. Mainly the cold. It had no temperature. Not a definite one at least. It was extremely dark. Dark. Wheatley hated the dark.

Wheatley had been in space for a long time. He had been in space ever since _she_ shoved him here. Wheatley hated space. There was absolutely nothing to do. All Wheatley could do was watch the stars. Or practice his 'sorry' speech for _her _if he ever came across her again. Since Wheatley didn't like space, he wouldn't study the stars. Even though he's seen enough to name every single one instantly, it was boring. So, Wheatley chose to practice his speech for_ her_ if he met her again.

It was highly unlikely, though. Wheatley seemed to be orbiting the moon for quite some time. Although, he noticed himself getting closer to the moon every orbit. Wheatley really didn't think of it much. Wheatley endlessly circled the pile of dust, waiting for somone to save him. It was a slim chance that someone would. Wheatley didn't count on it. Who would want to save him? A monster. Who? Who would save a monster from its punishment? No one. Not a single living soul would save a monster.

How was Wheatley a monster? He betrayed his friend. Someone who _helped_ him. And he repays her with a knife in the back. Well, technically a spike. But, he helped her, and she helped him. And he _betrayed_ her. He can't forgive himself enough for that. He would hope _she_ would, though. But those chances were as slim as him getting saved. Not only would she not likely forgive him, but he couldn't even have a _chance_ to find her. Especially given the fact he is currently orbiting the moon. Wheatley had no idea how to get back to Earth. No idea at all. All he could do was wait, for something to happen.

And nothing has so far. He just keeps circling this moon. And nothing else happens. Nothing. Nothing at all. The only wierd thing is when he gets _really _close to the moon every 12 hours. He seems to get closer and closer every time. Wheatley is worried eventually he will fall into the atmosphere. That wouldn't be that good. Wheatley hoped he wouldn't end up like the Space Core did.

The Space Core seemed to get more close than Wheatley did, and eventually, he fell into the atmosphere, crashing, most likely breaking all of his metallic parts. Space was very annoying though. All he would do was ramble on space. Nothing else. Just 'Space Space Spacity Space' all the time. Then he would make up stories saying space was somehow his father. That was unlikely. Space was nothing. Litterally, that's exactly why it's called 'Space'. Because it is what is between objects. Nothing. Nothing.

Wheatley was still a metal ball as usaual, but he was extremely faded. You couldn't even see the Aperture logo anymore. He spinned his gyros so that his blue eye faced at the moon. He seemed to be getting close to the moon. _Oh no._ Thought Wheatley. He was still worried about that Space incident with Space. Wheatley fell in close. He knew he was going to fall into the moon. He just knew it. But he wished it wouldn't.

Wheatley got sucked in by the gravitational force that enhnced since he got extremely closer. He could even feel the atmosphere touching his orb like body. He was about to be pulled into the full atmosphere when he was pushed out. He let out a sigh of relief. "That, was bloody close," said Wheatley. Although, it was pointless to say it, for sound had a harder time traveling through space and there was no one to hear him. No one. He was lonely.

* * *

Hours passed as Wheatley thought of his close call. But for how close he got to falling by the force of gravity, Wheatley knew the next time around he wouldn't be as lucky as he was earlier. Wheatley counted the time down. It seemed he only had 1 minute, 13 seconds, 34 milliseconds, and 69 nanoseconds. It seemed to be very precise. About a minute passed as Wheatley started to count down. He started to move close to the moon.

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6..." Wheatley counted down. He was pulled in much closer than last time. He could tell he was seconds away from falling in and getting destroyed by the fall. Wheatley gulped. Well, made the sound at least. "5... 4... 3... 2..." Wheatley was at the final second due to his countdown. He was inches from the perfect force of gravity to fall inside. "1..." Wheatley said as he shut his optic. Wheatley sat there for about 5 seconds waiting for impact.

"What? If my calculations were correct I should have fallen a fe- AHHHHHHH!" Wheatley fell into the moon. He fell the drop, screaming like a banshee. "AHHHH!" He eventually crashed with major impact. He seemed to be all in one piece, but the froght and impact shut him down for a time.

After a few hours, Wheatley turned on and felt some vibrations some footsteps. He tried to speak, but his Vocal Sensors broke during the crash. He felt the footsteps getting closer. Wheatley looked out of the small crater he made. There were to people in strange white suits. Wheatley couldn't hear a word they were saying.

"What do you think it is, Johnny?" Asked the first person in radio with the other.

"No idea. Let's take it back to the city," said the second person as he picked Wheatley up.

They turned around and walked to the north.

* * *

**WHOO! It's finished. It took a while. I thought of this idea about a few hours ago. And only Topaz18 knows about it! MWHAHAHAHA! Oh wait, I just gave you the chapter. Ughhhh... Well that's just great. Oh well. I really like this idea, and it is going to become a large fanfic. With many events!**

**The Author of the Day is... msfcatlover and her story Hundred! Has anyone completed the challenge yet? She might! *Whispers* Topaz18, you still have my support!**

**msfcatlover!**

**msfcatlover!**

**msfcatlover!**

**msfcatlover!**

**msfcatlover!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review!**


	2. Tests, Tests, and More Tests

_Tests, Tests, and More Tests_

_Day 624, Journal Day 1:_

_"The moon base. Also known as the International Moon Base. Not much of a difference, really. Well, most would think living on the moon would be fun. That is a big, fat lie. Well, at least for some people. I, Paul Hugo, have the worst job anyone can imagine at the moon. While most people get to, jump around an grab rocks, I get to stay inside and type on my computer doing math all day. Finding out if we have enough money for this, if we have enough money for that. Just math, math, and more math. I wish I was qualified to jump on the moon. But I am not, unfortunately. Sucks. If I couldn't jump on the moon, I would at least want to be those testers. They get to at least study the rocks and such. I mean, I have a degree in Science, not Math. If I studied these rocks, I could help further Science. Seriously, that's why we are here. To further Science."_

"Oi! Stop typing in your little journal and get back to work!" Yelled a man standing next to Paul. Paul nearly jumped. "Oh... Um... S-Sorry, sir," said Paul as he saved, and closed his cyber journal. "You better be, Paul, you've been slacking a lot, and you don't want to be fired, do ya?" Asked the man. "Um... T-There's no need for t-that..." Replied Paul. "Good. Now get back to work, and stay at work, don't let me catch you slacking again, 'right?" Paul nodded his head. "Good." Said the Man again as he left the room.

Paul was white, and he had blue eyes. He had short, brown, and flat hair. He wore a blue collar with a blue striped tie. He as well wore black slacks, with his shirt and tie. Paul was sitting in a desk chair inside cubicle in the IMB. There was a white laptop that Paul was just using, a desk that the laptop was sitting on, a bunch of papers, and a mug full of pencils. He also had a black wall phone, sitting on the wall, of course. It was pretty bland. Most people put up some posters as some kind of decor in their rooms, but Paul didn't. Paul was about the work. He needed this job.

Paul turned back to the laptop after his boss left, and opened up the channel for the astronauts radio frequencies. Paul clicked 87.1, and a voice came up. Well, three voices more like it.

"So, if we add a mine here, we could get a large supply of gold." said the first astronaut.

"How much would the mine be to buy?" Asked the second astronaut.

"That depends. Hey, Jake, how deep does the gold go?" Asked the first astronaut.

"Well, about th-" Paul turned off the radio channel. "Boring..." Paul sighed. He needed something that could possibly get him out of this horrible math job and put him in an epic science job. He clicked channel 89.5, and two astronauts started to speak.

"What do you think it is, Johnny?" Asked the first person in radio with the other.

"No idea. Let's take it back to the city," said the second person.

City? What city? Were they referring to the moon base? Well, it _was_ more a city than a base but that is its technical term. Many people paid to live here, mainly because it was cool, and the moved into the moon base, making it a city of some sorts. But what was that object they were reffering to? Paul clicked some buttons on the computer, and it showed a GPS of sorts. He typed in the search bar "Astronaut Radio: 89.5" The GPS system located the astronauts. "Hmm..." said Paul as he scanned the map. They were approximately 350 feet from the moon base. Or the moon city in their terms. _Maybe this is my chance to get into the science!_ Thought Paul.

Paul grabbed the phone from the wall, and called 555- 7634. The phone rang for about five seconds, when a lady picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Um... Yes, Scarlet? I'm taking my 30-minute break, right now," Paul replied.

"Okay, 30 minutes and that's it," Scarlet told Paul.

Paul hung up the phone and exited the cubicle. He looked at the map that said "You are here" with an arrow next to his cubicle. He traced his hand over the map. "Okay... so I'm right here... and those two astronauts should be going through Airlock Entrance 3, and they should be there in about a minute... do the math and I shall get there in... 57.8 seconds with 2.2 seconds to spare... good..." Said Paul while tracing the map. He definitely was good at math, but he was twice as good at science. Paul started to head to Airlock Entrance 3 to get to the astronauts first, taking over.

Paul walked around the moon base until eventually he came to Airlock Entrance 3. "2.2... 1.2... and they should open the door... now!" Paul said to himself. Paul waited a few seconds without them coming through. "Did I do my math wrong? Oh wait... I forgot to account for the time spent in the airlock. After that math... in about 5.7 seconds they should arrive." Paul said as he waited. About 5 seconds later the doors opened, with astronauts out of their suits. One was holding a little metal ball with a strange blue light in the middle.

"Woah. What is that?" Asked Paul.

"That's what we want to know," replied the astronaut holding the... ball.

Paul quickly took the ball out of the astronauts hands, surprising him. Paul quickly studied the damaging of the ball on the hull due to the crash Paul had no knowing of.

"Do you at least know how it got broken like this?" Asked Paul, shaking the orb.

"No. We found it in a crater like this," the second astronaut turned to the first, then turned back to Paul. "We assumed it somehow crash landed."

"Crash landed? How could it have crash landed?" Paul asked.

The first astronaut shrugged. "That's just how we think."

"Well, I'm going to take this, and repair it, and maybe do some tests, then I shall tell you the results," Paul told them walking off. The astronauts shrugged.

* * *

Paul hid the ball from anyone's site as much as possible. If anyone found out he took this without permission, he would have been fired. But after his studies, he would share the results with his boss, and maybe he will promote Paul, relizing his true potential. Paul looked both ways in the hallway, and no one was there. He opened the door to his office. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him. He placed the metal ball on his desk. He then walked back to the door and locked it. He didn't want anyone finding out about this. Yet. Paul sat in his chair, studying the ball.

"Hmm... Can you speak?" Asked Paul. The ball moved it gyros, making a gesture as if it was shaking its head. Paul noticed the strange light inside the ball's obtic that had a blue glow. Paul grabbed a clipboard from a drawer, and a piece of printing paper and a black ballpoint pen. He started to write. 'Ball, cannot speak.' Although, when he looked closely at the ball, he noticed speakers. 'But strangely has speakers on the front. Strange.' Paul anylized it more. "Okay, I'm going to take you apart and see if there is anything wrong with you. You alright with that?"

The ball moved its gyros, spinning it in another shaking head way. Meaning 'no' again. "Well, I'm doing it anyway," said Paul as he grabbed some simple tools from his drawer. He got a flat drive and tried to unscrew some bolts. "Hmm..." Paul scanned some broken areas on the ball. There was some bold lettering beginning with APE. Then the rest was some more lettering, but too faded to be able to read. Paul tried to unscrew some screws again, and this time, they came out. "Just need to use a little man power..." Paul told himself.

He unscrewed more screws, and eventually, he took off most of the of the plated metal. Paul placed the hull on his desk. He examined the wires and circuits. Paul scratched his head. He noticed the speakers, and some wires that ripped off from it. The wires connected to a circuit board with vocal sensors. Paul opened his drawer and got some 5 Gum. He opened some, and chewed the gum. He kept the alluminam foil, though. He pplaced the wires together, then he wrapped the foil around the wires, keeping them connected.

Alluminam was a strong conducter, so it could be used as a wire fixer. After a bit of tampering on the vocal sensor, the ball started to speak in a british accent.

"Oi! Stop that!" Yelled the ball. Paul jumped, not expecting the ball to speak just then.

"So you can talk..." replied Paul.

"Yes, I can. So now can you put me back together, mate?" Asked the British metal ball.

"Wait. Can you tell me how you got here?" Asked Paul, studying the ball that started to speak.

"I crashed here. Gravity pulled me into the moon. You know, good ol' gravity. I recall a guy called Fig Newton discovered gravity. No, wait, that was fruit bars. Oh yea, it was Isaac Newton! He was just sitting under a tree, reading a book, when an apple fell on his head. That must have hurt. I wonder what he was reading. Was it Machiavellian? 'Cause you know I've read that before..." Rambled the ball.

"OK then... you seem to like to talk..." Replied Paul in shock of how much this ball can talk.

"Well, I want to make it worth while... God gave us mouths for a reson... so we can communicate... Well, I don't have a mouth, but you get the point... But without mouths, we wouldn't exist. Because God said 'Let there be light!' But if God had no mouth, he couldn't have said that. So without mouths, there wouldn't be light... And withou-"

The ball was interuppted by Paul saying, "Will you shutup?" Paul was about ready to rip out that vocal sensor from him.

"Okay... But can you put me back together? I don't like being naked... You know there are people who don't wear clothing at all? They are called nudi-" The ball was again interuppted by Paul.

"Don't," replied Paul. "I will put you back together, after I run a few tests..."

The ball gulped. "Tests?" He asked.

"Yes, tests. Is there anything _that_ bad about them?" Paul asked curiously.

"Yes! People die in them! They explode, get zapped, get shot, get laser-ed, get crushed, and they get stabbed!" Screamed the ball. These wall weren't soundproof, so Paul sh'ed the ball.

"Shhh! We don't want anyone to hear us...!" Paul waited a few seconds. "Good. Now, what do you mean by that? All I'm going to do is to see if you are working properly."

"I don't think we are thinking of the same tests, mate," replied the ball.

"Neither do I..." Mumbled Paul. "Okay then... I'm going to make sure you are working properly, then I'll put all of you back together, okay?" Asked Paul.

"Fine. By the way, the name's Wheatley," he replied.

"Wheatley? What kind of name is that?" Asked Paul. He shrugged. "My name's Paul. Now, I'm going to see if you have any pain receptors..."

* * *

Paul screwed in the last screw to Wheatley's hull. "There, I'm all finished with the tests, you are repaired, and all I need left is a few questions," said Paul as he pulled out his notes, clipboard, and pen.

"And what would that be, mate?" Wheatley asked.

"Well, I need to know what you were made by," said Paul. After a long silence, Wheatley started to speak.

"Well, I come from a science facility called Apert-" Wheatley was **again** interupted by the door being smashed open. There was a group of people equipped in bullet-proof vests. They used a high tech ram to smash open the door. There was a man in a suit that walked forward to Paul.

"How you dare take an that object without authorization?" Asked the man angrily.

"Erm... I t-thought I could f-" Paul was interupted by the man.

"Save it. What did you do to it?" He asked.

"Erm... I repaired it..." Replied Paul. The man took a look at Wheatley.

"That thing can't be easily repaired. And you did it with a screwdriver. Come with us," the Man replied as he ordered a man to grab Wheatley. Two other men grabbed Paul, forcing him to come with them.

"Oi! Where are you taking me?" Asked Wheatley, struggling to be free.

"Somewhere far away," replied the man.

"Earth."

* * *

**Yes! The chapter is finnaly finished! It took me forever to write this. Mainly because I had no idea how to start it off! But know I have. Well, that is very obvoius of course... Okay, I will mention your name in the next chapter if you can guess this question: Who will be the next portal character to show up? Can anyone guess? It's pretty easy.**

**Also, the author of the day is... Experiment 282, and the story Portalborn! The best VG mix is of ES and Portal. It's pretty tough to do, but you've done it!**

**Experiment 282!**

**Experiment 282!**

**Experiment 282!**

**Experiment 282!**

**Experiment 282!**

**Anyways, Thanks for Reading and Please Review!**


	3. Professor Portal

_Professor Portal_

_Ring Ring! _The bell rang just as Micheal finished his paper in English. A prompt based on 'The Frogs Digestive System.' The class studied the frogs and their digestive system just an hour ago in Health. So, everyone knew it was connected. The strange part was that this was the first day of school, so usually you aren't disecting frogs and writing non-fictional papers about it in the first few hours.

"The bell has rang class! If you have not turned your papers in yet, do so now!" Exclaimed the peppy teacher. She seemed like those teachers that they are happy the first day, then the rest of the year they are all mean. Hopefully, she wasn't one of those teachers, but it was likely she was. Most of the class just sighed and stood, while some students sighed and turned in their papers. And that includes Micheal.

He wore a black T-shirt with giant lettering that read: Tapout. The letters were in a grey, bold font. He wore baggy black jeans with a chain on his side. He had glowing green eyes and was pale in his face. His black hair was somewhat spiked and he had a silver earing on his right ear. So, you could pretty much call him goth. Although, he was pretty much the only _goth_ kid to be somewhat smart. Of course, he didn't do his work, but when he did, he was actually quite good at it. Although, he didn't try often.

He stood up, with his paper in hand, and handed it to the English teacher.

"Okay, class! Anyone who has not completed their paper shall receive detention after school!" Said the teacher in her all peppy voice. Micheal stepped out of the class, grabbing his book, and headed to his locker, which was not that far. As he entered the combination to the lock on his locker, a student with blond hair walked up to him.

"Hey, I heard there is a new Science teacher, and I know you, you always talk in class. So, here's a word of advice, if the proffeser ever asks you what you were talking about, say something sciency. Take something from the news," He told Micheal. He then walked off to his locker. _Well that was... random..._ Thought Micheal. He shrugged it off and opened his locker, and got his science book, heading to science class.

* * *

The professor sat at her desk at the front of the classrom, which was neat and tidy. Everyone, including Micheal, quickly found their seats and sat down. The proffeser had jet black hair, which was in a ponytail. Her skin was somewhat toned. She wore an orange leather jacket, with a tank-top underneath that had faded words on it. She wore orange leather pants and had darkbrown eyes. It seemed she really liked orange. What was so important about orange? Micheal just shrugged it off. The proffeser stood up and got to the chalk board.

She wrote down with some chalk "Proffesor Johnson." Underneath it she wrote "Quantum Mechanics." Qauntum Mechanics? Isn't that a little much for the first day? And why wasn't she speaking? Micheal really didn't understand these things. This school really started to change up a bit. Well, then again this school was more like a college. A student raised up his hand. Proffessor Johnson nodded at the boy and he started to speak.

"Isn't Qauntum Mechanics, a little more advanced for college, not high school?" He asked. The Proffesor picked up a piece of chalk again, and wrote down some words. Didn't this teacher speak at all? After the Proffesor finished, the words read: It is always best to be prepared. After that, she starting writing on the chalkboard more, telling the class to turn their science books to Page 236. Halfway during the class, she assigned the class a short paper on the Quantum Physics subject. Micheal really didn't feel like doing more work. One of his friends tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey. Doesn't this teacher talk at all?" He asked. He was right. This Proffesor didn't seem to talk. Michea wondered that.

"I don't know. She hasn't said a word yet," Micheal replied. "Maybe she just needs to lighten u- What's wrong?" Micheal noticed his friend sit up in his seat, and look at the proffesor.

"What is it?" Micheal asked. He heard the proffesor writing some more words on the chalkboard. Micheal looked at them. They read: Micheal, see me after class. The class just snickered. Micheal sighed. He was used to this, but this proffesor seemed to be a mean one. He had yet to feel her wrath. Which was only about 25 minutes away. And it went fast.

Everyone handed in their papers, and left the class. Except for Micheal. Micheal walked up infront of her desk. She turned her computer moniter over. There was Microsoft Word that was pulled up.

"Yes?" Micheal asked in an annoyed tone. The proffesor typed in the keyboard, and words started to form on the screen. They read: What were you talking about dring class, Micheal? Micheal sighed.

"Um... Nothing..." He replied. The professor frowned. She typed in more on the screen. It read: I'm not satisfied with that answer. Micheal remembered what that random kid said to him earlier. "Say something sciency." Micheal tried to think of something, but he wasn't paying attention in class.

"I... erm... I was talking about..." He stamerred. The professor typed in more words which read: Out with it! Micheal remembered something sciency on the news this morning.

"I was talking about... The strange ball that the space company found and was bringing here..." He replied. He hoped the proffesor liked that answer. Her eyes widened. Micheal frowned.

"What? What is it?" He asked, weird-ed out by her eyes just randomly widening. She typed in more words which read: Nothing. Just go to your next class. Micheal shrugged and left class. The professor typed in "Strange Ball" in the search bar. Some results came up.

**Strange Metal Ball Found On Moon**

**A strange metal ball was found this morning on the moon. It rambles about a woman named "Chell"**

The professor gasped. She hadn't gone by that name in a while. And could that ball just be...? There was a video linked under it. She clicked it and watched it.

There was a person in a hazmat suit holding a ball with a blue orb inside the center. It spoke with a familiar British accent. There were crowds of people surrounding some caution tape asking questions and taking pictures.

"Oh, am I on the telly? Can I say a few things? Okay, Chell, if you're out there somewhere, watching this, I'm sorry. Well that wasn't as much as I practiced it. I practiced it to be like a really long speech, but I don't know if you are watching this so I don't want to be halfway in the middle of the speech and be cut off by something. Which will probably happen... now! No? The camera's still looking at me so I have no idea. Um... now? No? I thought they would have cut me off by now. Well, I guess I can do my speech now. So, here it is. Well, I just wa-" The ball was cut off by a news reporter explaining the situation.

He was sorry? For everything? She forgave him, almost instantly. But she needed to tell him this. She needed to find him. She looked it up. A few results say... he was in the city. She had to get to him! Fast! Chell got up from her desk, and walked to the office. She came to the counter, and placed a stamp that said "I'm leaving early" A secretary read it.

"Hey wait! We don't have a sub for you!" She called out. Chell just kept walking until she came outside. She stepped to here car, and entered it. She plugged in the keys, and turned on the engine. She put it in reverse and backed out of the parking lot. She quickly drove until she came to the Space Station. Chell didn't even bother to read the actual name. She drove in and parked. She saw a group of reporters not far from there. She stepped out of the car, and walked to the group.

When she got there, there was still the man in the hazmat suit holding the ball. Formally known as, Wheatley. The little ball that punched her into a pit, sent her on a bunch of tests, and tried to kill her. But somehow, she forgave him. She did have a lot to think about it. After all, it has been a few years. That is a lot of time to think about things.

Chell pushed past the reporters, and saw Wheatley up close. Wheatley looked at Chell.

"Oi! Is that you, Chell? I'm sorry for everything! Can you for-" Wheatley was interuppted by the man placing him in a metal box, then taking him into the space center. _Great. Now I have to invade this place just to tell him something... Nothing I can't handle..._ She thought.

This was going to be easy. At least, she hoped.

* * *

**Another chapter finished... It is 12 in the freaking morning right now and I am tired. Really, really tired. Maybe too tired... *Drinks Coffee* What was I talking about? I can't remember? Have you read the story yet? Have you? Have you? Have you? You should read it! It is really good!**

**Why don't you join the Fanfiction Awards Forum! You can get really good credit for really good stories!**

**And if you don't want to join that one, join the Brotherhood of the Pen. The best forum that will help improve your writing!**

**Almost forgot, here are the winners of the last question!**

**Topaz18!**

**Crystal6162!**

**And ThisGuyHere!**

**The author of the****day is... chelley vs. chellDOS! And their story, The Revenge. Original, power! I like original stories. **

******chelley vs. chellDOS**!  


**********chelley vs. chellDOS**!  


**********chelley vs. chellDOS**!  


******************chelley vs. chellDOS!**

******chelley vs. chellDOS!**

******Anyway, thanks for reading and please reveiw! Please? Just press the button. If you press it I will drink more coffee and will update quicker! Press it! Have you pressed it? Have you? Have you? Have you? **


	4. Infiltration

_Infiltration_

"What the _hell_ do you want with me?" Asked Paul as his arms were held behind his back by a man in a suit. Paul was taken to the Greenside Space Center not long ago by the CEO of the center. Apparently, Paul wasn't authorized to take that ball and study it. He was mainly trying to prove himself so he could get a promotion. Who wouldn't? He was bored to tears doing the math. He wanted to get into the science. So, he tried to prove himself. Like always.

Paul always tried to prove himself in things. Like sports. He was skinny, and he never really played sports when he was a kid. He usally sat in a coner and read a book. But, soon, some people started teasing him saying he was 'weak' or 'wimpy' because he never played sports. So, he always tried to prove himself at sports. Lik every now and then, he would play them and in football, if the ball was thrown to someone on his team he would always try to get in front of it and catch it. But, it never really worked out. It usally ended with him and some other kid in the office for "fighting." Over a football game. He would also try something like that to hang out with the 'cool' kids. Again, it didn't turn out well. Let's just say rotten chocolate milk on your head is very hard to get out. Especially when warm.

Well, it seemed, like always, he was getting in trouble for trying to prove himself. Paul really hoped he wouldn't get fired. Sure, his job was boring as hell but, he really needed the money. The pay for this job was actually quite good. And by quite good, that means 300,000 grand a year. Ironically enough, Paul's job is to see what to buy, and what not to buy. The reason his income is so high is because well, on the moon he sees what to buy, for mining. Mining on the moon was a great industry. They mined copper, zinc, iron, silver, and even gold. All the like.

"What do we want with you?" Asked the man in a serious tine. "We want to know why in the hell, you touched that thing without authorization!" The man started to get a little loud, and angry. He entered a room, and let go of Paul's arms. In the room was a light, hanging from the ceiling. There was a wooden table underneath, and two chairs. The classic interigation room.

"Sit," said the man as he he sat down on the chair acroos from his. Paul sat down on the wooden chair as it creaked. The man placed his hands on the table and held them together. "So... Why did you take the ball?" He asked.

Paul's heart was pounding. Who in their right mind would take the answer "I wanted a promotion?" No one. And especially not this guy. He seemed serious. A guy who wouldn't take "No" for an answer. Paul decided his answer. Sure, it would probably get him fired, but he couldn't think of any other answer. Wether it be a lie or not.

"Erm... I ugh... I wanted to find out what it was?" Paul replied, a little nervous. _Well, there goes my job..._ thought Paul. The man sighed.

"Look. The thing is actually a metalic sphere designed for unknown reasons by a company that died out years ago, due to a special event. We found a ball, very similar to it, and after further study, found out it was made by Aperture Science." The man paused. Wait, did he just say, _Aperture Science? _The old science company that developed the quantum tunneling device? It might just be... The man continued.

"We never released that information to the public. Actually, we didn't release it at all to the public. After all, all it did was talk about 'Space.' This new one we found, can a least talk civily. Although it never shuts up." Paul knew that already. When it started to speak, it wouldn't stop. Was it designed to speak or something?

"Anyway, we mainly want to know this. How in God's name did you fix it, with a screwdriver, and our scientists took a week just to unscrew a few bolts?" He asked. Paul grinned, mentally at least.

"I am just smarter than your scientists," said Paul. He was sure two things may happen. One, he gets recognition and is promoted. Or two, he asks for the real answer making him seem like a moron. Well, who knows? The man frowned.

"Those scientists are three times as smartas you, so what's your real answer?" He asked. Great, choice two. In reality, Paul only unscrewed them with some kind of code. Paul, can hear just a bit better than most. Mainly because he has stouble smelling things. Well, when he tried to unscew them, he would just keep turning the screws and no matter how long it took, it wouldn't come out. But, he would hear a click at some points, then turn the screw to the right, hear another click, and soon, the screws would come out. Quite like a combination lock.

"Well... When I tried to unscew the screws... they wouldn't come out... and I would hear clicks, and turn it the other way. Then, I would hear another click, and turn it again. It was much like a combination lock. Of sorts," replied Paul, giving his real answer. The man smiled. He then stood up.

"Come with me. We are going to show you something," he said, waiting for Paul to stand.

"Ugh... Um Ok..." He got up, and followed the man out the door.

* * *

Chell walked into the lobby of the space center. This time, she looked at the sign. It read: Greenside Space Center. Wasn't much of a unique name, given the fact Greenside was the name of the town. Chell scanned the area. It was a large squared room, with white walls. There were some chairs, and a water fountain. There was also a counter, with a secretary staring at her computer screen typing in who knows what. Chell walked up to the wooden counter.

"Can I help you?" Asked the woman, still looking at the computer screen. She looked like she was about 23. She had light brown hair, and was wearing a green dress. She also had some pearl earrings. For a space center, the people sure are classy. Chell looked around, seeing employee of the month, Dave Mcmurdie. Chell pulled out a little lined yellow notepad out of her pocket. She grabbed a pen from her jacket, and wrote on the notepad. Chell showed her writing to the woman.

_I'm here to see my husband, Dave. _The woman frownded.

"I never knew Dave had a husband. When did you get married? Oh, I'll also call him to see if he's available," she said as she picked up a black phone next to her, dialing a number. Chell mentally slapped herself. _She would find out I'm not his husband!_ Chell thought. She wrote down on the notepad, and the woman read it.

_Just a few days ago._

"How come I was't invited?" Asked the woman with a frown. "I'm a good friend of Dave's," she continued. Chell wrote down some more, and showed it to the woman. The woman held the phone up against her ear, waiting for the call to be answered. She read the words on Chell's notepad.

_It was a secret wedding. _

"Ah." The phone was picked up, by a man. The woman started talking with him. Most likely that man was Dave.

"Your wife is here to see you... What...? You don't have a wife...? But she just told me... I'll explain what she said later... bye!" She hung up the phone and looked up where Chell was.

"You are no-" She stopped when she noticed Chell wasn't there. "Huh. That was weird," she said as she looked back at the computer screen.

Chell hid in a supply closet down the hall. She hid there when she noticed a woman looking much like her, walking her way. Chell smiled when she had an idea. The woman walked by the supply closet, unknowing of Chell's wherebouts. Chell quickly opened the door, and pulled the woman in, having her yelp. A few moments later, Chell walked out of the supply closet, wearing a scientist jacket. It seemed the space center wasn't completely revolved on space. Chell looked both ways, and headed back to the counter.

The woman looked up. "Hey Janice," she said. Then, she squinted. "You look like someone I just saw..." She shrugged it off. "You look a bit different than normal though. Wait, did you get oe of those makeovers the news company was handing out?" She asked. Chell nodded her head. The woman nearley sqealed.

"Oh you are so lucky! Well, I'll see ya around!" Exclaimed the woman. Chell looked confused a bit, looking down the hallway.

"Oh Janice, you are your memory... Remember that you were working on that ball? Just go down the hallway, and go throught the second door on your right, okay?" Chell nodded. She stepped down the hallway, and opened the first door on her right. More hallway. Great. Now how would she find Wheatley at this rate? She sighed. She walked to the first door, and opened it. Nothing. She walked to the second door and opened it. Just some supplies.

She walked to the third door, and saw a replica of Sojourner. She walked to the fourth door, there was a large factory producing rockets. Nothing important. She walked to the fifth door, and opened it. She saw large room, with some scientists, testing on a little metal ball. With a blue light.

"Erm... What are you doing with that saw? Owwwww! Don't you think you could've given me a warning? You know? A warning? Why not say 'hey Wheatley, on the count of three, we are going to hurt you! 3... 2... 1!' I mean come on! It's common courtesy gu- Owwwww! See? You did it again. Are you even listening to me?"

_Wheatley!_ She walked on to the catwalks, but then she was pushed by some random men in suits that just ran through the door. She nearly fell off the catwalk down to the cement floor below. The men in suit quickly rushed down the steps to the scientists. Chell could easily hear what they were saying.

The first man in a suit pulled out a badge, and flipped it open.

"Jonathan Miles, agent of the secret service. This object is now classified as government property," said the man, in a quick deep voice. The scientists argued, but the secret service officals grabbed Wheatley.

"Oi! What are you doing? Couldn't you give me a waning you were going to pick me up? Come on! I just told it to these guys! It's not that hard. Just say 'I'm going to pick you up!' See, I did it! So can you!"

The agents rushed to the door, very quickly. This time, one of the agents pushed her, sending her over the edge of the catwalk. She quickly gripped the metal railings. It seemed the agents didn' even notice, or care. It's like they were robots or something.

"Who was that? Do you know who that was? She looked a little familar. Aren't you going to turn back and help her? Oh my god you people never listen to me! Is it like, you can't hear me or something? Come on, can any of you tell me?"

Chell, made her way back onto the catwalk. That took her about twenty seconds. She has been gaining a bit of weight actually. She gasped for air, and quickly ran for those officals.

She couldn't find them, but she heard a cry for help. She quickly ran for the entrance, leaving the center. She noticed a semi-truck, with some agents climbing in the back, with Wheatley. She quickly ran up to Wheatley, who was placed in a glass container, that was bolted to the floor.

"Chell! Okay, I need to tell you before something happens. I'm am sor-" He was cut off by an agent saying, "Government Buisness, miss." He shut the back of the storage unit, closing her contact to Wheatley. She noticed a man being held by another agent, walking towards the semi.

"I told you everything I know! What else would you need me for?" He asked. The agent didn't reply. He was taken into the semi, and it drove away. Chell clenched her fists. _Great. Now if I want to find him, I have to travel. More._ She thought. But, she remembered some things stored in her house that she may need. She got back in her car, plugged in the keys, and started the engine. She backed up and drove to her house. She left her car, on. She then entered the house. It was yellow, and two-story. She walked throught the wooden door, and stepped to a closet.

She removed bundles of old clothes, and found it. There it was. Her companion cube. She smiled. She then opened the top of it, showing some equipment she would require.

* * *

**Bwahahaha! The chapter is now finished! I actually think this is the longest chapter. So far it is. But, I wish to inform you I can't drink anymore coffee. I exploded into a million pieces. Then, I was saved by a friend who went back in time to stop me from drinking it! So I was saved. Thank you [Subject Name Here]!**

**Who's point of view will start off the next chapter? Will it be A. Paul B. Wheatley C. Chell D. Micheal or E. Other. You get a secret surprise if you win!**

**Hey, why don't you join the Fanfiction Awards forum! You can get rewarded for your stories!**

**And, if you don't want to join that, join the Brotherhood of the Pen! The only GOOD forum to improve your writing skills!**

**The author of the day is... Wolverinejoe and his story, Portal Cubed! We all love the Evil!Wheatley theory! Well, most of us... But you portray him well, so cangrats!**

**Wolverinejoe!**

**Wolverinejoe!**

**Wolverinejoe!**

**Wolverinejoe!**

**Wolverinejoe!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review! Please?**


	5. Plans

_Plans_

Meanwhile, as this situation happened above in the over-world town of Greenside, a large A.I. watches subjects die from explosions, lasers, and bullets. The subjects would die with much innocence, but the complex system that watched them gave little attention to their deaths and just had set more of the human beings into the same chamber to basically see the same process happen again. And again. And again. These subjects had just slightly satisfied the impossibly slow growing itch deep inside the supercomputer.

This supercomputer was named the Genetic Life-form and Disk Operating System, otherwise known as GLaDOS. She had ran this facility, known as Aperture Science for her whole period of existence, literally killing the previous owners. She flooded the facility with a deadly neurotoxin, to anyone who inhale, die a brutal death. This chemical became her new favorite gas.

She watched the test subjects die as they hopelessly tried to reach the end of each chamber, testing the weighted storage cubes, the buttons, and the Portal Device. This device was an expensive weapon that granted the user access to shoot Quantum Portals that defied the laws of physics, making the impossible easy. The tests contained deadly traps, such as crushers, lasers, turrets, pits, toxins, and many more deadly traps of... well, death.

The artificial intelligence was bored. She tested subject by subject, only slightly getting the euphoria she used to. Only once in her life really had she not done this exact routine.

It was that one subject. The seemingly normal subject, of which was mute, that rebelled from normal testing. Who tried to escape the facility, and succeeded, but then failed, then succeeded. She finally got her wish. She had helped Glades back into her body, after a moronic ball took over. After which, was knocked unconscious for about a week, before she was awoken and she left the facility. GLaDOS s sent her a little goodbye, of a little bit of a past that GLaDOS remembers, but is sure she doesn't.

That was three months ago. Now, GLaDOS assumed that she made it past the giant wheat fields into a small civilization, that was created after the Combine War. After that, GLaDOS had no idea of what she had done next. Now, she started to get a little curious.

The A.I. remembered setting in a camera in the companion cube that GLaDOS returned to her. GLaDOS shut down the testing monitors, saving the test subjects death scenes for later review. She found the file that connected the signal of the facility with the cube. Usually whenever GLaDOS would do this, she would find pitch blackness.

But this time, it was different. A monitor came down from the ceiling with the footage from the cube. GLaDOS watched with her eye as a woman showed up on the screen, smiling at the cube.

It was her. The woman that escaped from the facility. She held the top of the cube, and GLaDOS remembered making that thing hollow, containing some stuff for her when she was given back the cube. She grabbed out a... Portal Gun? Wait, how did she get a portal device? GLaDOS wondered. She had the jump suit and the Long Fall Boots, but never the Portal Device. GLaDOS pondered on how she could have acquired that technology. She squinted.

The woman grabbed an orange jump suit, and the boots as well, leaving the closet in a rush. GLaDOS was still curious of how she acquired the device. She zoomed in on the camera, noticing a necklace pass that read "Chell: Science Professor of Greenside High School."

"A professor? That's the least I'd expect from that test subject," GLaDOS chuckled as she searched the town Greenside on the 'Internet' that she recently installed. Many results came up as a 'thriving town in Michigan, just outside large wheat fields.' GLaDOS scrolled down the page, to find an interesting article. The article title questioned if there were 'alien robots.' The article explained about how the Greenside Moon Base had found a ball that crashed into the moon, and it spoke of space. They said they also recently found one that spoke of an 'underground facility nearby,' and how he must 'apologize to a woman he hurt.' The article continued about how an agency came and took it.

GLaDOS read about the path that the truck that contained the spheres, and would've grinned if she had a face.

"Wait until I make him pay for what he had done to my facility..."

* * *

Wheatley was resting in a square glass case in the back of that van that took him. He seemed to have the best of luck, finally having the chance to apologize to the person that he hurt, and then he gets captured mid-sentence.

"Do you guys have any manners? I mean seriously, here I am, talking to a lady and you just interrupt me like the arses you are, and push her away. That not very polite. I mean, if I came to you, talking to your 'buddy,' and just pushed both of you away, I doubt any of you would like would be like 'oh why did you do that Wheatley? Me and my mate were just talking and you push us around?' And that's exactly how I feel. We both know it is impolite. So, just don't do it, OK? 'Cause you would't like it either. Are you even listening to any of this?" Wheatley spoke.

The men in the back of the van sat still, looking straight forward, not paying attention to anything he said.

"Well... That was a waste of breath... Or simulated breath... Well I'm not sure if I actually suck in oxygen, but I make the sound. And the feeling. Even though I don't move. Not sure why I was built with that. Maybe just to simulate it, to understand the subjects. So I don't frighten when I hear weird noises coming from the subjects," Wheatley paused. "Are you getting any of this? Any of it? You aren't even looking anywhere."

Wheatley sat there, silence ensuing. "Well this now just got bloody awkward..." He continued.

Wheatley felt a slight loneliness. Why weren't they even moving? He wondered.

Wheatley squinted at one of the agents, noticing something on his uniform that made him gasp in fear.

He didn't know what was going to happen next, but he knew he would be headed to the West.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN ALMOST SEVEN MONTHS! I got so caught up with other things, and then once I finally had a chance to write, I had extreme writers block! But alas, I was just sitting here today, playing Minecraft, when suddenly, I just get a sudden idea, and there you go, finished chapter. Inspiration comes in many odd ways.**

**Late Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! It is now 2013! Now I can mess up writing the date for the next 3 months! Woohoo!**

**I hope now that my muse is back, and that I may update more constantly than recently... Don't want another 7 months wait, would we? **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! **


End file.
